kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goal Game
In many ''Kirby'' games, there is a Goal Game that is played at the end of each stage. These are simple sub-games in which the player can receive some prizes, like bonus points, food, 1UPs, or other collectibles. By game ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land At the end of each level (excluding boss levels), Kirby will appear and fall onto a sparkling, star-decorated platform (a cloud in the remake). The player is directed to press the A Button, and depending on the timing of the press, Kirby will bounce up to a platform with a number on it (7 being the worst, 1 being the best). Kirby will then do his signature dance and a 2nd Kirby will hold up a sign with a number of points (or a 1UP if Kirby lands on the "1" platform). The goal is to press A when the platform reaches the furthest downward point. If Kirby lands on the platforms in the order from seven to one in a row, UFO Kirby will fly in and reward him with 30 1UPs. This does not occur in the 3D Classics remake. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 The Goal Game here is very similar to that in ''Kirby's Adventure. The main difference is that, as Kirby makes his ascent, he KOs foes and grabs items along the way. Also, all platforms are clouds. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra ''Dyna Blade In every stage (except Dyna Blade's Nest and the Trial Rooms), there is a Goal Game. First, Kirby falls into a cannon operated by three other Kirbys. A gauge then appears and starts to fill up. When the bar reaches the end of the gauge, it will return to the beginning of the gauge and start filling up again. When the player pushes the A, B, X or Y button, Kirby will be shot out of the cannon. How far Kirby flies depends on how full the gauge was when the cannon was fired. Kirby drops to the ground if the player stops holding the button after the cannon was fired, and will not reach the maximum distance as he would otherwise had moved. As Kirby gets launched, he flies through some enemies, which gives the player bonus points. If Kirby flies far enough, he may get up to three 1UPs as well. Kirby's Dream Land 3 The Goal Game starts after finishing any regular level. Kirby (and Gooey if there are two players) are put in a small room where there are items including 1UPs and various food under a layer of floor tiles. Kirby will then jump upon pressing the A button. The distance Kirby travels is based on how far back his arms are (farther back = farther jump). Jumping on the tile on top of the item gets the player the item. This was also made into a sub-game called "Jumping", where he has to jump on a platform with a smiley face under it, while avoiding the platforms with Ticks under them. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards After the completion of each non-boss stage, the Goal Game starts. It consists of a picnic mat in a location which changes depending on the level just completed, with assorted food, stars (yellow = 1 pt, red = 3 pt, green = 5 pt), an Enemy Info card, a Maxim Tomato, and a 1UP. Pressing A fixes Kirby's direction and the timing of the second press determines how far he jumps (as with the prequel, the farther back Kirby's arms are, the farther he jumps). The objective is to land on the item desired. If Kirby didn't manage to get anything he is shown crying. Otherwise he munches on the food or lifts up any other item happily. Occasionally, Kirby becomes disappointed when he gets a repeated Enemy Info card. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Kirby flies through an area on the Warp Star filled with 1UPs and various types of food. The goal is to collect what is desired while avoiding obstructions in the form of concrete blocks before time runs out. If one of the blocks is hit, control will be lost for about a second, although Kirby takes no damage. Kirby: Canvas Curse '''Dash! Jump!', also called Jump Game, is the Goal Game in Kirby: Canvas Curse. Kirby starts off a launch pad, and the player has a very limited amount of Rainbow Line to get Kirby as far as possible. Every 100 inches traveled nets the player 10 stars, so every 1,000 inches equals a 1UP. If the character lands on the tiny black platform at the end of the runway, he will be awarded nine 1UPs. This can only be done with Meta Knight. When played with the Old School music option on, Dash! Jump!'s theme changes to the star jingle from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby starts off in a regular rotating Cannon, with either food, 1UP or nothing on eight platforms around it. The speed of rotation is randomized at the end of each level. Firing Kirby towards the platform nets whichever item Kirby flies through. Kirby's Epic Yarn Spinner]] When Kirby finishes a level, a wheel with a bell in the center will appear. Hitting the bell with the yarn whip will make it spin slower and slower; whichever portion the pointer lands on, the player gets as many beads multiplied by 100. Kirby's Return to Dream Land The Goal Game from ''Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Land 2 is reused in this game, but with a few tweaks. Kirby receives stars instead of points or 1UPs. When he lands on a platform, he will do his dance, a UFO will pass by, and it will then reward Kirby with a certain number of stars. Platform 1 is worth 30, platform 2 is worth 15, platform 3 is worth 10, platform 4 is worth 5, platform 5 is worth 3, platform 6 is worth 1, and platform 7 is worth no stars at all. If a player lands on platform 7, Kirby will do his dance, but will get depressed after the dance is done. This will happen to other characters as well. When playing multiplayer, only the highest scoring player will get the prize, unless there is a tie, in which case a "team bonus" is awarded, giving stars and a Maxim Tomato to each player. This will not happen if all players land on platform 7. Similarly to Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'', if Kirby lands on the clouds in the order from seven to one in a row, a UFO will fly in and reward him with 30 1UPs. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe The Goal Game from ''Kirby Super Star (Ultra)'s Dyna Blade mode is reused, but with a few tweaks. Rather than blasting through enemies and skidding to a halt, Kirby is launched through the air (while crashing through flying enemies) and lands on a cloud, and he is shot off into the distance rather than to the right. Like in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, a UFO will float over him and drop his reward. Getting to Cloud 1, the cloud farthest away, earns Kirby 30 stars, a Maxim Tomato, and a keychain; landing on cloud 2 is worth 15 stars and 3 pieces of food; cloud 3 is worth 10 stars; cloud 4 is worth 5 stars; cloud 5 is worth 3 stars; cloud 6 is worth 1 star; and cloud 7, the closest one, gives Kirby no reward, and the UFO will not appear. If a player lands on platform 7, Kirby will do his dance, but will look somewhat sad after the dance is done. The enemies Kirby smashes through to get to cloud 1 are Bronto Burt, Pierce, Scarfy, Foley, Ringle, and Birdon. Similarly to Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, if Kirby lands on the clouds in the order from seven to one consecutively each time the game is played, a UFO will appear and reward him with 30 1UPs. He'll also get a Maxim Tomato and a Keychain.Miiverse(Japan)-March 24, 2014 ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse A Goal Game similar to the Bonus Bell in ''Kirby's Epic Yarn is featured in this game. A ring of eight circles turns clockwise in the center of the screen. Kirby must touch one to earn the prize inside. Five circles contain a single star, one contains a 50-star, one holds a 3UP, and the last holds a Secret Diary Page (or a 1UP if the page has been collected already). ''Kirby: Planet Robobot The Goal Game is set to reappear in this game. It is similar to the ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Goal Game, but it takes place in a steel tunnel and is more fitting with the robot theme. Trivia *Out of all the sub-games in the Nintendo DS titles, Boss Endurance in Kirby: Squeak Squad and the Goal Games in Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby Super Star Ultra are the only ones that can't be controlled with the stylus. *In Kirby's Epic Yarn, when Kirby and Prince Fluff perform the Kirby Dance after ringing the end level bell, Kirby will sometimes transform into an umbrella; this transformation is never seen anywhere else in the game. References ja:ゴールゲーム Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Adventure Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Sub-games in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Sub-games in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Sub-Games in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Planet Robobot